The field of this invention is directed to a blowing device which is to be mounted in conjunction with a lawn cutting device which is adapted to cut vegetation along the edge of a sidewalk or other hard, non-organic surface.
At the present time there is in common use a lawn edger which is to function to quickly remove vegetation along the edge of a sidewalk or other similar surface. This edger takes the form of a movable apparatus which has a rotatable cutting blade. The cutting blade is rotatably driven by means of a motor output shaft. The apparatus when used functions quite satisfactorily in the removing of the vegetation along the sidewalk providing a neat attractive appearance between the lawn and the sidewalk. However, after use of the apparatus, the out particles of vegetation are normally scattered across the sidewalk. This scattering of the particles of vegetation creates an unsightly appearance. Removal of these particles is normally desired and such is usually accomplished by means of sweeping the sidewalk.
It would be desirable to mount in conjunction with the edger apparatus some type of blowing device which during use of the edger would automatically remove the cut particles of vegetation from the sidewalk and locate such in the area of the lawn where the cut particles would not be noticeable. At the present time there is no known fan structure which has been employed in conjunction with a conventional lawn edger apparatus.